Running into My Future
by Lfcpam
Summary: O/S Contest Entry:Isabella Swan is a flight attendant running late for work; she crashes into a handsome stranger and her future. She what happens when love is found on a flight bound to LA.


Pic-A-Pic O/S contest

Title: Running into My Future

Penname: Lfcpam

Banner #3

Rated: M

www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com

Please vote for me if you like it!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Isabella Swan is a flight attendant running late for work; she crashes into a handsome stranger and her future. She what happens when love is found on a flight bound to LA.

There are days I fucking hate my life….but today is not one of them.

I am Isabella Swan, stewardess for Eclipse Air and most days I dread coming to work. All the fucking whiny ass people, crying kids, douche bag pilots, yup that sums up most of my days.

I became a flight attendant when I got out of college; I had an English degree and no job prospects.

My bestie Alice sold me on the idea of flying the friendly skies. Begging and pleading she convinced me that this would be a great opportunity for us. We could see the world, meet tons of hot men and just live the high life.

Well a week after we finished flight attendant school, fucking reality bitch slapped me across the face.

It was my first domestic flight from NYC to O'Hare, I was so nervous I almost threw up when the plane took off. On top of that I got paired up with 2 of the most annoying sluts in our company. Jane and Kate were part of the team of instructors we had at the training school and I constantly observed them make a move on any male in the vicinity of our classroom. Whores…and now I was lucky enough to spend 3 hours in a plane with them.

Alice got sent to Jacksonville on her first flight. Lucky bitch…at least it was warm there. Chicago in November was going to be a goddamn icebox.

Yay me!

I survived the flight with the slut bags and thankfully the pilots were decent guys. I actually made a friend that day and we have been good buddies these past 2 years. Jacob Black had been our co-pilot that day and when I accidentally spilt some soda on him he graciously laughed it off. We have been friends ever since.

After a few months I finally became more and more comfortable with my job, I made some new friends and I did get to see some of the world like Alice promised. I didn't see much, but what small amount I did see was great. I thought my life was good but I was wrong, really wrong. It was missing something and I found that missing something at JFK International Airport in NYC.

Six months ago today is when my world changed, that's when I met _him_…

Running through JFK on my way to a flight bound for L.A., I was struggling with a roaring headache and my travel bag was being an uncooperative bitch. It was just another day in the hell hole that is my life, I was looking back at my bag trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with the wheel when I crashed none to gently into what felt like a concrete pillar.

I felt two warm hands encase me and it instantly felt like home. It was the only way I could describe it, I wanted to stand there forever.

I looked up to see what glorious being could be evoking these feelings from me….Oh my god, standing before me was the epitome of man. I quickly scanned his face and noticed the most piercing green eyes I have ever had the pleasure to see. He had a jaw that could cut diamonds and the fucking sexiest smirk which instantly made my panties melt. Maybe I was hallucinating…Did I hit my head that hard?

"Miss…Miss are you ok?" the future father of my children asked.

"Um…I…I…" sputtered oh so eloquently.

"Are you alright, did I hurt you? You seemed a little dazed; maybe we should sit you down." The honey laden voice uttered. I mentally slapped myself back into the now.

"No…really I'm fine. I am so sorry I ran into you like that. I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I? I tend to be a walking disaster zone and I would hate to take innocent civilians down with me." I rambled on.

The future Mr. Swan started laughing.

"Nope I'm good, not a scratch on me." He pulled out the panty melter again…god I hope I packed an extra pair because I don't think I'll make it to the plane with these.

"Good, I would hate to be responsible for another passenger injury this year." I muttered embarrassingly.

"So this is a habit of yours then? I see I will have to watch my back around you." The panty melter appeared again and I swear I could hear my pussy moan.

"Well as long as your not on Flight 069 you should be safe, speaking of which I really need to get going or I am going to be late. I really am sorry."

I wanted to get his name and hopefully his number but as I was working up the courage the loudspeaker came on interrupting my plans.

"Miss Swan please report to Gate 3. Miss Swan please report to Gate 3"

"Shit, I'm sorry I have to go. Nice running into you" I grabbed my bag and started hauling ass to my gate. The whole time I wanted to turn around and say fuck this flight…my future is back there! Unfortunately I knew I couldn't do that in good conscious so I sadly left my fantasy behind and climbed on board.

"Jeez Bella, where the hell have you been?" Alice yelled.

"I'm sorry; I was trying to make time for my future husband but duty calls." I snidely answer.

Laughing as she was coming down the aisle was my other best friend and flight attendant goddess, Rosalie.

"Aww Bella, you finally met a man. That's so sweet." She cackled.

"Fuck you Rose. It's a long story but let's just say I left what could have been the hottest man known to earth in the terminal just so I could come work with you two bitches. I hope you are both happy."

"Well we have a lot to get done, so we can catch your story after take off." Alice orders.

"Yes Sir" I mock saluted her.

We get all of our pre-flight work finished and are currently waiting for the passengers to come aboard. Alice is up in the cockpit getting any instructions needed while Rosalie and I are waiting for the gates of hell to open.

Alice comes out of the first class area looking a little unfocused.

"Alice honey, are you ok? You seem a bit dazed, is there a problem with the flight?"

"No…no nothing like that. I think I have met my future husband. What's today's date because first Bella met the man of her dreams and now I have? I need to go play the lottery." She giggled.

"Alice what are you talking about?" Rosalie asks

Well we have two new pilots today, they just started. They used to work for Twilight Air but they hated it so they came to work for us. Emmett is in there showing them around.

"Emmett's on today?" Rosalie wonders

"Umm, why Rose…is that a problem for you?" Alice sniggers.

Poor Rose and Emmett have been playing the cat and mouse game for a few weeks now. They clearly like each other but neither one has the balls to make the first move.

"I'm sure Rose won't have any problems working under Emmett." I laugh.

"Bitches, just wait." She sneers

"Well I for one can't wait to see what Alice is so excited about. I doubt any man could be as hot as the one I ran into in the terminal though." I close my eyes momentarily just remembering the hotness that was my mystery man.

All too soon the first class passengers begin to arrive so our hunk gazing will have to wait. I begin to help an eldery man onto the plane, he is struggling with his walker and as I get him situated in his seat I feel a pinch on my ass.

I spin quickly only to see the little old man smiling at me.

"Sorry honey I slipped." He smiled cheekily at me.

"I'm sure you did sir." I answer rolling my eyes.

I am not sure why I am shocked by his actions, honestly that shit happens more often than not but because of his age I didn't think I would have to worry about him getting fresh with me. Hells if he was 20 years younger I would have given him a rash of shit for that but I cant bring myself to do that to him.

Hell he probably does that shit all the time and gets away with it. Oh well, I will just have to watch Mr. Handsy during the flight.

All of the passengers have now boarded and we are beginning all of our pre flight checks. All too soon the captain's voice comes out over head and he begins his pre-flight chat.

"Hello and Welcome aboard Eclipse Air Flight 069 headed to Los Angeles. We will be arriving in sunny L.A. at 5 pm local time. Please sit back and relax and if you need anything our wonderful cabin crew will be happy to assist you."

Oh that disembodied voice sounded so familiar, I just couldn't place it though. Well I would just have to pay a visit to the cockpit later and see for myself.

We take off and Rose, Alice and I jump into action. We make sure that everyone had their beverages and snacks, headphones, pillows and the like. I sometimes felt like we were running a race, it seemed so frantic and fast paced but once we were done are bodies settled back into normal mode again.

I soon hear the ping of the call button and look up to see it's from the cockpit. I jump up and head towards the door.

As I walk past the first class passengers I feel a soft graze against my ass again.

I turn to see Mr. Handsy with a smirk on his face.

"Sir, you really need to stop doing that." I try to sweetly reprimand him.

"Oops." He smiles offering me no other apology.

Ugh that so pisses me off when people think just because I am an airline attendant I must be some kind of slut. If that old man touches me one more time I will not hold back, I don't care how old he is!

I take a calming breath before I open the cockpit doors. I really don't want to go in there with my raging bitch shining through.

I open the door and see all three men are busy at the helm.

"Excuse me, someone in here called for something?" I sweetly ask.

All three men turn their heads but I spy Emmett first.

"Hells Bells, how are ya?"

"Fine Emmett just fine." I smile at the big kid posed as a man.

I look over at the other 2 men and my mouth pops open in shock.

There sitting in the captain's chair is none other than the future Mr. Swan. SHIT!

The other man speaks to me ripping me from my drool fest while my future husband sits there with the panty melting smile on his face.

"Hello darlin, I'm Jasper Whitlock and you are?"

"Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. Is there something I could get for you all." I am still so shocked by seeing my hunk of man meat sitting here that I momentarily forgot what I came in here for.

My future lover and father of my children decided to speak up.

"Well yes if you wouldn't mind Bella, could you bring us some coffee?" he looked at me shyly from his seat.

"Of course but first it would be nice to know the name of the man I am bringing it too." I tartly reply.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Edward Cullen, at your service ma'am." He unleashes the smile and instantly my panties explode.

"Nice to meet you both Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock. I will be right back with that coffee for you. How do you both take it?"

Shit that sounded so dirty and I instantly blush.

"Well Bells you know I like mine black, guys how about you?"

"I like mine light and sweet darlin." Jasper drawls with a smirk as he is sure to have seen my blush.

"Just cream for me Bella." Edward quietly says.

"Of course, I will be right back."

I close the door to the cockpit and lean up against it. Wow, here I thought I would never see my knight in shining armor again and here he is on the same plane, our captain. My face is flaming as I think of all the things I thought about him since I ran into him. How will I ever calmly work with him?

I stop my whine fest and get a grip. I can do this, I am a professional.

I walk in the back to the galley, successfully avoid Mr. Handsy.

The girls are back there restocking. They look at me and instantly they pounce like the wild jungle cats they are when they smell blood.

"Did you see him?" Alice shrieks.

"Um well yes I met them. They both seem very nice." Crap I didn't think of that, what if Alice likes my future baby daddy.

"Nice, he is so dreamy. I loved his southern drawl." She swoons.

Whew…southern drawl…she means Jasper. Oh thank god! I would hate to have to smack the bitch down, even if she is my friend.

"Ah yes, the southern gent, he is very nice Alice."

I start making the men their coffee and I look over at the girls.

"Do you remember I mentioned that dreamy hot guy I ran into before?" The girls nod in remembrance.

"Well he's our captain." I mumble.

"WHAT?" Alice cries. "That's him, oh Bella, you weren't exaggerating. He is fine."

"I know, but…how am I suppose to go in there and not act like a love sick fool. I swear every time he smiles at me my panties combust."

Rosalie starts laughing.

"Oh Bella please, just be yourself and see where it takes you. It can't hurt." She smiles.

"Uh ok Rosalie, when are you going to start taking your own advice?" I quirk my eyebrow at her wondering when she is going to put the moves on Emmett.

Rosalie stands there gaping at me.

"Fine, I will go up there with you know and I will show you."

Rosalie and I make our way to the cockpit and once again I slide past my lecherous old man without incident.

I knock on the door, hearing them beckon me in from the other side.

I enter with Rosalie and once Emmett sees her he stands up quickly.

"Rosalie, how are you?"

I'm good Emmett, how have you been?" she bats her eyelashes at him. _HUSSY!_

Poor Emmett is lost…he is caught in her tractor beam.

I cough trying to bring him back to the here and now.

"Oh good, I'm good. Let me introduce you to everyone."

Emmett introduces Rosalie to Edward and Jasper as I dutifully hand out their coffee.

As I reach to place Edward's cup down, he gently takes it from my hand.

"Thank you Bella." He whispers.

"Your welcome." I turn away from him because if I don't I might just end up straddling his lap.

"Well time to go back to work….Rosalie?"

Rosalie and Emmett are standing by the door whispering to each other.

"Oh yea, see you all later." Rose murmurs, still in her Emmett induced haze.

The men bid us goodbye and we go back to Alice.

"So Rose, what where you and Emmett talking about?" I inquire oh so sweetly.

"Um he asked if we could go out to dinner when we reached LA." She looks at us beaming.

"Oh that's great Rose. I would love to ask Japser to dinner. Do you think that's too forward?" Alice chirped.

"No, I don't see why not. The man has to eat sometime." I laughed.

"Well what about Edwwaarrd?" she sang.

"What about him? I…I don't think I could ask him out. I don't have the guts to do that." I stammered.

"Aww come on Bella, you're usually so strong and confident. What's gotten into you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, he just seems so out of my league, he's beautiful, sweet, kind. I'm just me; he would have no interest in someone like me." I morosely explain.

"Stop it Bella, you are amazing and you know it. He would be a fool not to see that. Just ask him." Alice pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll see, but now we really need to get some work done." I tried to distract the girls from their matchmaking efforts.

We completed taking care of everyone and making sure all of the items were restocked for the next flight. The time has flown by and soon we are getting ready to make our descent into LA.

Soon we hear Edward's silky voice on the overhead.

"We will be making our final descent into LAX. We hope you had a enjoyable flight aboard Eclipse Air and that you will come back and fly with us again soon."

The seat belt signs light up and the girls and I make sure everyone is prepared for landing before taking our own seats.

We land smoothly into LAX and glide up the tarmac to the gate.

All of the passengers start to collect their things to prepare to exit.

The 3 men emerge from the cockpit and stand by the doors to see our passengers off.

Mr. Handsy is trying to open his walker, and despite my irritation with him I go over to help him.

"Here you are sir; I hope you had a pleasant flight." I offer him a fake smile hoping he doesn't touch me again.

"Thank you Miss it was a fantastic flight… thanks to you." And as he says this his hand reaches up to pat my ass.

I cringe waiting for it, but nothing happens. I look down and see a hand on top of his holding it at bay.

I look up to see Edward Cullen holding onto the old man's arm.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my girlfriend." _GIRLFRIEND!_

The old man blushes.

"Sorry" he mutters apologetically and hurries along as fast as his walker can take him.

I stare up at Edward bemused.

"Um sorry….I…I didn't want him to touch you like that. I hope you don't mind my methods."

"N…No thank you. He had that problem throughout the flight. I appreciate you stopping him."

"Glad to be of service." Edward turned away and my heart and face fell a bit. I knew he had no interest in me and I was glad that he was retreating because I couldn't take the rejection if I had asked him to dinner.

I started back to the main door so I could help the people disembark and to get away from the sting of rejection I was currently feeling.

"Bella." I heard him to call out to me.

I turned to see him waving his hand, gesturing me over to him near the cockpit door.

I straightened my spine, resolved to just hear his lame excuses and then to quickly escape with what ever dignity I had left.

"Yes Mr. Cullen" I petulantly answered refusing to look up at him.

I felt his finger under my chin as he pushed my head up to meet his gaze.

"Bella" he quietly spoke my name as his face inched closer to mine. My eyes widened in surprise as he brushed his lips on mine ever so softly.

He pulled back to look into my eyes and I am not sure what he saw there but what ever it was spurred him on and he leaned in and kissed me again but this time with a lot more force behind it.

I moaned and ran my hands up his chest.

We broke the kiss all too soon, our breathing heavy.

"I have wanted to do that since you slammed into me in the terminal." He smiled down at me.

"Ditto." I replied smiling like an idiot.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Go to dinner with me, please? I mean I have declared to the old man you were my girlfriend so I only think it appropriate that I take you to dinner." He joked as he unleashed the panty exploding smile.

"True, it would be the proper thing to do…since I'm your girlfriend and all." I giggled.

"Yes…yes it would." He took my hand and we walked off the plane….

That was six months ago and today here I sit at JFK waiting for my boyfriend so that we can board another flight together.

This time it's not for work though. We are heading to Las Vegas to watch Alice and Jasper get married.

I have just got off of work, my flight from Chicago landing an hour ago. Edward was off so he is coming from home to meet me.

I get up and begin to pace wondering what is taking him so long.

I turn and go to move toward the gate to see if I can spot him when I am suddenly falling backwards after running into someone again.

However I don't fall to the ground as expected, I can feel his hands around my waist, his barking laughter in my ear.

"Bella baby, falling for me again." He laughs and he plants me steadily on my own two feet.

I stand on my tip toes and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Always…." I whisper as he crushes me to his chest.

I love JFK…..


End file.
